onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Boa Hancock
80,000,000 |devilfruits = Roz-Rozkochowoc |debut = Rozdział 516; Odcinek 409 |japanese voice = Kotono Mitsuishi Kanae Itō (młoda) |birthday = 2 września |FUNimation = Lydia Mackay}} Boa Hancock jest kapitanem załogi Kuja. Była jedyną kobietą w szeregach Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. Jest obecną cesarzową Amazon Lily znaną jako "Wężowa Księżniczka" i rządzi plemieniem Kuja razem z dwoma młodszymi Gorgonimi Siostrami, Boa Sandersonią i Boa Marigold. Jest uznawana za najpiękniejszą kobietę świata, a jej uroda porównywana jest do syren. Wygląd W porównaniu z wyglądem fizycznym jej sióstr, tęgiego ciała Marigold i dużej głowy Sandersonii, Hancock ma dobre proporcje sylwetki. Jest ona wysoką (a nawet bardzo), mierzącą 191 cm, piękną dwudziestodziewięcioletnią kobietą o długich, czarnych i prostych włosach, wysokim czole z jasnobrązowymi (ciemnoniebieskie w anime) oczami oraz z wielkimi piersiami o wąskiej talii i dużą pupą. Jej trzy wymiary (według Sanjiego i twórcę serii Ody w materiale uzupełniającym): B111-W61-H91 (B 43,7 "- w 24.02" - h 35.83 "), dzięki czemu piersi są rozmiarem miseczki J w Japonii i większe niż biust Nami lub Robin. Boa jak na „piracką cesarzową” przystało, preferuje stroje luźne, ukazujące jej kobiece walory. Natomiast ubrania zmienia często. Po raz pierwszy gdy się pojawiła, miała na sobie czerwoną bluzkę, odkrywającą brzuch i odsłaniającą jej duże piersi i luźny Sarong, który pokazuje jej długie, smukłe nogi z zielonym symbolem Kuja, wraz z białą peleryną i pozłacanymi naramiennikami jak u najczęściej widocznych na wystawnych kurtkach z wysoką rangą marynarzy, a na stopach nosiła czerwone buty na wysokich obcasach. Potem założyła sobie Qipao z długim płaszczem z kapturem, która używała go do ukrycia Luffy'ego, aż dotarli do Impel Down i następnie wzięła też to na bitwę Białobrodego. Podczas wojny na Marineford, miała na sobie fioletową sukienkę z wzorami Kuja i purpurowe buty z wysokimi obcasami. Po powrocie do Amazon Lily, Hancock wróciła do swojego oryginalnego stroju (z wyjątkiem jej peleryny). Do wszystkich swoich strojów nosi parę złotych kolczyków, które przypominają węże i buty na wysokim obcasie; jej strój jest również ozdobiony herbem Kuja, z wyjątkiem, kiedy Hancock zachorowała z powodu choroby miłości, podczas którego miała na sobie czerwoną bluzkę. Po przeskoku, jej ubiór wygląda tak samo jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy została ukazana, oprócz tego, że jest w kolorze niebieskim (choć nadal pozostaje czerwony w anime). Jej piękno jest powszechnie znane przez wielu ludzi na całym świecie: według jednego z braci Wiewiórskich, pod względem urody jest drugim miejscu tuż po syrenie; podczas gdy inni, tacy jak Marguerite i Hannyabal są przekonani, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie. Poza tym Boa Hancock jest widziana prawie zawsze z Salome, jej dużą wężową bronią, która, mimo iż nosi czaszkę, jest zwykle uśmiechnięta. Wraz z siostrami, na plecach ma znak niewolnicy Niebiańskich Smoków. Aby żadna osoba nie dowiedziała się o niewolniczej przeszłości jej jak i Sandersonii oraz Marigold, Hancock utrzymuje to w tajemnicy i jest skłonna do petryfikacji każdego (oprócz swoich sióstr i Starszyny), kto go widział. W celu upewnienia się, żeby nikt nie zobaczył jej piętna, ona z siostrami wymyśliły kłamstwo, że to, co było naprawdę na ich plecach to para oczu Gorgony, które zamieniają w kamień każdego, kto na nie spojrzy. Hancock używa tego "przekleństwa" jako pretekstu do mocy sióstr i jej umiejętności diabelskich owoców. Jako dziecko, wyglądała podobnie do tego, jak wygląda teraz, tylko jej boczne pasemka włosów zostały splecione w formie dwóch małych kucyków. Podczas swojej ucieczki z Mariejois, nosiła szmaty i zawiązała swoje włosy w warkocze. W tomie 63, SBS Oda narysował Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz jako dzieci. Hancock ma na sobie małą związaną bluzkę z egzotycznymi wirowymi wzorami i małą spódniczkę wokół bioder. Galeria Główna seria Boa_Hancock_Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Hancock. Hancock_as_a_Child.png|Boa Hancock jako dziecko. Hancock_Child.png|Hancock w wieku 7 lat. Gorgon_Sisters_as_Slaves.png|Hancock i jej siostry jako niewolnice. Hancock_Slave_Mark.png|Symbol niewolnictwa Hancock. Hancock%27s_Second_Amazon_Lily_Arc_Outfit.png|Strój Hancock podczas wydarzeń na Amazon Lily. Hancock%27s_Outfit_at_Impel_Down.png|Strój Hancock podczas wydarzeń w Impel Down. Hancock_War_Clothes.png|Strój Hancock podczas wojny na Marineford. Hancock_Blue_Outfit.png|Strój Hancock podczas rozstania z Luffym na Rusukainie. Hancock%27s_Wanted_Poster.png|List gończy Hancock. Niekanoniczne Hancock_Episode_442_Outfit.png|Hancock w przemowie Ivankova. Boa_Hancock%27s_Wedding_Dress.png|Hancock podczas ślubu z Luffym w jej marzeniach. Boa_Hancock%27s_Outfit_in_3D2Y.png|Strój Hancock w 3D2Y. Boa_Hancock%27s_Outfit_in_Stampede.png|Strój Hancock w One Piece: Stampede. Gry wideo Hancock_Sprite.png|Portret Hancock w One Piece: Gigant Battle!. Hancock_Unlimited_Cruise_SP.png|Hancock w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Hancock_Pirate_Warriors_Series.png|Hancock w One Piece: Pirate Warriors. Hancock_Diaochan_Costume_%28OP2_DLC%29.jpg|Hancock w stroju z dodatku w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Hancock_2nd_DLC_Pirate_Warriors_2.PNG|Hancock w innym stroju z dodatku w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Hancock_DLC_pretimeskip_Pirate_Warriors_2.png|Hancock w innym stroju z dodatku w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Boa_Hancock_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Hancock w One Py Berry Match. J-Stars_Hancock.png|Hancock w J-Stars Victory Vs. Boa_Hancock_Unlimited_World_Red.png|Hancock w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Hancock_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Hancock w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Swimsuit_Boa_Hancock_%28Artwork%29.png|Hancock w stroju kąpielowym One Piece: Burning Blood. Hancock_Thousand_Storm.png|Hancock w One Piece Thousand Storm. Hancock_Women%27s_Island_Thousand_Storm.png|Hancock w stroju z Amazon Lily w One Piece Thousand Storm. Hancock_Formal_Thousand_Storm.png|Hancock w formalnym stroju w One Piece Thousand Storm. Hancock_Christmas_Thousand_Storm.png|Hancock w bożonarodzeniowym stroju w One Piece Thousand Storm. Hancock_Valentine_Thousand_Storm.png|Hancock w walentynkowym stroju w One Piece Thousand Storm. Hancock_Summer_Style_Thousand_Storm.png|Hancock w stroju kąpielowym w One Piece Thousand Storm. Hancock_Wedding_Thousand_Storm.png|Hancock w sukni ślubnej w One Piece Thousand Storm. Inne Hancock_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Hancock z anime (Impel Down). Hancock_%26_Salome_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Hancock i Salome z anime (Marineford). Hancock_as_a_Male.png|Hancock jako mężczyzna. Boa_Hancock_One_day.png|Hancock w One day. Log_Hancock.png|Hancock na okładce One Piece Log Collection. Hannari_Fall_in_Love.png|Hancock na okładce płyty One Piece Nippon Judan! 47 Cruise CD. Osobowość thumb|200px|Ból Hancock po doznaniu odmowy. Hancock ma dosyć specyficzny charakter. Nienawidzi wszystkich mężczyzn, a jedynym którego toleruje, i zarazem w którym się podkochuje, jest Luffy. Gdy się zdenerwuje to patrzy na innych z góry, czasami tak bardzo odchyla głowę, że można spokojnie stwierdzić, że Boa spogląda w niebo. Jako władczyni Amazon Lily jest uwielbiana przez wszystkie zamieszkujące ją kobiety, zazdroszczą one jej zarówno urody, jak i inteligencji. Na wyspie, jest powszechnie wiadomo, że Hancock (wraz z siostrami Sonią i Mari) została spaczona klątwą Gorgony, przez co każdy kto spojrzy jej w plecy zamieni się w kamień, dlatego zawsze gdy bierze kąpiel lub odsłania plecy obowiązuje całkowity zakaz zbliżania się do niej. Moc Hancock, polegająca na zamienianiu innych w kamień, nie pochodzi jednak od klątwy, lecz od Roz-Rozkochowocu, który zjadła. Cesarzowa Piratów wykorzystuje swoją urodę, aby omamić innych i w ostateczności zamienić ich w kamienne rzeźby, co często pomaga jej podczas grabienia innych statków. Zawsze robi to, co chce i nie baczy na konsekwencje swoich czynów, gdyż jak twierdzi, wszystko zostanie jej wybaczone, ponieważ jest piękna. Nagroda za głowę Hancock wynosiła 80,000,000 berry, a rząd w obawie przed jej mocą postanowił przydzielić jej status Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Historia Przeszłość mały|200px|Gorgonie Siostry uciekają z [[Mariejois.]] Hancock poznajemy, jako dwunastoletnią dziewczynkę, która wraz z siostrami Sonią i Marigold, została porwana i sprzedana pewnemu Niebiańskiemu Smokowi (światowy arystokrata – spadkobierca krwi założycieli). Żyła ona tam w niedostatku i była źle traktowana, pierwszy mężczyzna, którego spotkała był dla niej symbolem terroru. Jako znak przynależności, Niebiański Smok wypalił na jej plecach swój herb, oznaczał on, że jego nosiciel jest "wart mniej niż człowiek". Była tam więziona i wykorzystywana przez całe cztery lata, musiała ciężko pracować i jedyne czego pragnęła to śmierć, a dla większej rozrywki arystokraci nakarmili ją Roz-Rozkochowocem. Wszystko jednak przewróciło się do góry nogami pewnej nocy, kiedy to ryboludź imieniem Tiger włamał się do Mariejois, by uwolnić wszyscy ryboludzie zniewoleni w mieście, jednak przy akcji ratowniczej nie dyskryminował ludzi, chociaż nie pałał do nich miłością. Wyzwolił on tysiące ludzi, w tym Hancock i jej siostry. Dzięki diabelskim owocom którymi nakarmiono je na Mariejois dziewczyny zdołały powrócić do ojczyzny. Saga Wojna Szczytów Przybycie Luffy'ego na Amazon Lily thumb|200px|lewo|Luffy wpada do łaźni Hancock i widzi symbol na jej plecach. Hancock jest już dorosłą 29-letnią kobietą. W drodze powrotnej do wyspy kobiet, wraz ze swoją załogą piratek Kuja, spotkała statek wiceadmirała Marynarki Momongi. Początkowo nie chce z nim rozmawiać i nie wychodzi z kajuty, ale gdy ten zagroził jej utratą statusu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, to Boa wyszła na zewnątrz. Momonga rozkazał jej stawić się w miejscu egzekucji dowódcy 2. oddziału załogi Białobrodego, Portgas D. Ace'a. Hancock jednak nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wykonać rozkazu i jednocześnie nie chce stracić swojej pozycji. Zamienia więc wszystkich marines w kamień, jedynie wiceadmirał oparł się jej mocy. Po tym zdarzeniu wraca na Amazon Lily do swojego pałacu. Odbywa tam krótką rozmowę z poprzednią władczynią wyspy Gloriosą, a następnie idzie wziąć kąpiel. Wtedy przez dach do łaźni wpadł "Słomkowy Kapelusz" Luffy. Zobaczył on symbol na jej plecach. Hancock mocno się zdenerwowała, że mężczyzna miał czelność odkryć jej tajemnicę i dlatego postanowiła zamienić go w kamień. Jednak moc Roz-Rozkochowocu nie podziałała na Luffy'ego, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jego chęć życia była niewiarygodnie wielka. Chłopak nie wiedząc co się dzieje postanowił nawiać, ale po chwili został schwytany przez załogę Kuja. Hancock rozkazała wystawić chłopca na arenę, gdzie musiał walczyć o przetrwanie. Jako pierwszego przeciwnika wyznaczyła wielką panterę, Baghuurę, która padła od jednego uderzenia Słomkowego. W kolejnym starciu zmierzył się z siostrami Hancock. W czasie tego pojedynku Luffy nieświadomie wyzwolił swoją Dominację Koloru Władcy i wtedy Boa uświadomiła sobie, że ów chłopiec nie jest byle kim i zaczęła nabierać dla niego szacunku. Walka zbliżała się ku końcowi, i dzięki podstępnej zagrywce siostry splątały się ogonami po czym Sonia wypadła za ring i ostatkiem sił złapała się widowni aby nie wpaść w ustawione na około areny kolce. Wcześniej jednak jej koszulka zapaliła się poprzez użytą przez Marigold technikę. Słomkowy dojrzał palące się odzienie dziewczyny po czym zakrył własnym ciałem jej plecy, aby nikt z widowni nie dojrzał znaku na plecach jednej z sióstr Gorgony. Po tym zdarzeniu w sercu Hancock coś pękło i zaczęła ronić łzy. Dała mu ona wybór: albo pozwoli mu spokojnie opuścić wyspę, albo odmieni do pierwotnej formy, wcześniej zamienione w kamień dziewczęta, które wstawiły się w jego obronie. Po wszystkim Hancock zaprosiła chłopca do swojego pałacu. Wytłumaczyła mu tam znacznie symbolu na swoich plecach, oraz opowiedziała mu swoją historię. Potem widzimy ją leżącą w łóżku, myślała, że to choroba, lecz tak naprawdę zakochała się w Luffym. Dopiero Starszyna wyjaśniła jej znaczenie tego co właśnie odczuwa, i powiedziała, że jej poprzedniczki umarły przez to właśnie uczucie. Lecz nie umarły one podążając drogą serca, ale wręcz przeciwnie, próbowały one uciec przed miłością. Słomkowy poprosił ją aby zabrała go do Impel Down, czyli więzienia w którym przetrzymywany jest Ace. Zgodziła się bez wahania. Wydarzenia w Impel Down Wsiedli na statek marynarki i popłynęli. Na miejscu ukryła go pod swoim płaszczem, zamieniła na krótką chwilę stróża i kamerę w kamień, dzięki czemu mógł on bez problemu dostać się do środka więzienia. Boa zostawia go i wyrusza do Kwatery Głównej Marynarki na spotkanie z innymi Królewskimi Wojownikami Mórz i marynarzami. Wojna na Marineford Gdy dochodzi tam do bitwy z piratami Białobrodego, ta atakuje zarówno marynarzy, jak i piratów, gdyż uważa każdego mężczyznę za nic nie wartego. Gdy Smoker przygwoździł Słomkowego do ziemi to Hancock uratowała go, oraz dała mu wcześniej skradziony klucz do kajdanek Ace'a. Chwilę później ratuje go też przed klonami Kumy, pacyfistami. Umiejętności i moce Hancock do walki używa głównie dwóch rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich jest jej wrodzone piękno. Właśnie dzięki temu owija sobie w okół palca większość mężczyzn i wykorzystuje ich do własnych celów. Drugą jest Roz-Rozkochowoc, do zjedzenia którego zmuszono ją w dzieciństwie. Pozwala on jej na zamienienie dowolnej osoby w kamień. Diabelski owoc thumb|200px|Hancock używa Roz-Rozkochującego Promienia. Hancock została zmuszona przez światowych arystokratów do zjedzenia Roz-Rozkochowocu, diabelskiego owocu typu Paramecia. Ci, którzy znajdą się w zasięgu jej mocy, zostają zamienieni w kamień. Jedynym możliwym sposobem na uniknięcie petryfikacji jest zablokowanie uczucia pożądania przez strach, ból lub zwykłą obojętność. Hancock potrafi też zamieniać w kamień swoimi kopnięciami. Podczas wojny na Marineford spetryfikowała wielu marynarzy. Zamiana w kamień może zostać użyta w celu osłabienia przeciwnika. Niezwykle twardzi metalowi Pacifiści stawali się łatwymi celami po zamienieniu w kamień, a ich stalowe ciała bez problemu kruszyły się pod naporem ataków Hancock. Prócz tego, Hancock posiada te same słabości, co inni władający diabelskimi owocami. Aby utrzymać w sekrecie swoje piętno niewolnika na plecach, Hancock wmówiła plemieniu Kuja, że moc zamieniania innych w kamień to klątwa, zesłana na nią za zabicie potwora zwanego Gorgoną. Dominacja Dominacja Koloru Władcy Hancock potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Władcy, dzięki czemu może powalać przeciwników o słabej sile woli. Nie wiadomo, jak wprawiona jest jednak w jej używaniu. Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia Hancock potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia, co pokazała, atakując władającego Logią Smokera. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Hancock potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Ciekawostki * Jej nazwisko, Boa, pochodzi od nazwy grupy wężów. Może ono również pochodzić z języka portugalskiego, gdzie tym wyrazem określa się atrakcyjne kobiety; * Uważa, że wszystko zostanie jej wybaczone, ponieważ jest piękna; * Nie ma pojęcia o terminie - małżeństwo; * Nienawidzi mężczyzn (wyjątek: Luffy i Rayleigh). * Boa Hancock jest najmłodsza i najmniejsza z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. * Jest ona drugą osobą, która w One Piece ukazuje prawdziwą miłość do innej osoby, w tym przypadku Luffy’ego. * W piątym rankingu popularności postaci One Piece zajęła 10 miejsce, w szóstym rankingu ponownie uplasowała się na 10 miejscu. * Jest pierwszą pokazaną kobietą w serii, która potrafi używać wszystkich trzech kolorów Dominacji. * Kiedy używa mocy Roz-Rozkochowocu, prawdopodobnie nie może zamienić w kamień tych, którzy wtedy na nią nie patrzą. Nawigacja ca:Boa Hancock de:Boa Hancock en:Boa Hancock es:Boa Hancock fr:Boa Hancock it:Boa Hancock ja:ボア・ハンコック pt:Boa Hancock ru:Боа Хэнкок zh:波雅·漢考克 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Postacie z Amazon Lily Kategoria:Byli niewolnicy Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Gorgonie Siostry Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Władcy